megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 17: Terror of the Seven Seas
Terror of the Seven Seas is the 17th episode of the Mega Man animated series. This episode was written by Matt Uitz. The entire episode takes place out at sea. Summary The episode starts with Dr. Wily and his robots inside a whale-like submarine, preparing to attack a battleship. Aboard Dr. Light's Lab Crusader, Mega Man and Roll are using a radar to track the battleship in hopes of finding the responsibles for recent ship hijacks. After hours observing it, Roll spots a big whale on the radar, but Dr. Light notices that its song doesn't sound normal. Mega Man decides to check it out personally, and Dr. Light equips him with his new super turbine power underwater defense apparatus, the Marine Suit. Wily's ship surfaces and releases a fog from its blowhole before sending Attack Bots to the battleship. However, Mega Man arrives and stops them, invading Wily's submarine and defeating Bomb Man. Dr. Wily informs Mega Man that he launched a torpedo to destroy the battleship, and he is forced to abandon the submarine to stop it. Wily succeeds in stealing the battleship, and the crew is rescued by Dr. Light's ship. Later, Mega Man, Roll, and Rush decide to watch other battleship from inside, joining its crew. Rush spots a distress signal, and a lifeboat is rescued. There are four men inside, one of them saying that their ship was hijacked by robots. At night, the men remove their disguises, revealing that they are actually Dr. Wily's robots. They take over the ship, throwing Rush and Roll overboard and capturing Mega Man, who is tied to a missile and launched at Dr. Light's Lab Crusader. Mega Man manages to contact Dr. Light, and he sends Eddie to recharge him. After gaining energy, he blasts the missile before it reaches Light's ship, but he and Eddie are hit by the explosion and fall in the sea. Fortunately, a weakened Rush manages to rescue them. After Dr. Light finishes repairing the robots, they spot lifeboats with the battleship's crew, but Roll is missing. The next day, while searching for Roll, Mega Man and Rush detects a SOS message and goes to its location, finding Dr. Wily hijacking another ship. Dr. Wily's plan is to build himself a massive war ship by using parts from other battleships. Appearances *Mega Man *Roll *Rush *Dr. Light *Eddie *Dr. Wily *Proto Man *Cut Man *Guts Man *Bomb Man *Elec Man Quotes *''"Hey, Mega! Remember me? A blast from the past!"'' - Bomb Man *''"You had it, Guts Man! Nobody does that to my dog!"'' - Mega Man, after Guts Man sends Rush overboard. *''"Soon, no ship will be safe from my floating fortress of doom. My name will go down in pirate history. Blackbeard, Long John Silver, Captain Wily! He he. Today the seven seas. Tomorrow... the world! (laughs)"'' - Dr. Wily *''"...And when there is smoke, there is..."'' - Guard Bot *''"FIRE!"'' - Roll, after firing a toaster arm at the Guard Bot. *''"Hey, hey, Mega! Just like they say in the movies. You bomb, and I'm a hit!"'' - Bomb Man *''"Not Again!"'' - Mega Man, after Bomb Man appears and says the quote above. *''"Some bots never Learn!"'' - Mega Man, after he used Cut Man's Rolling Cutter at one of Bomb Man's bomb and explode at his face and he hit by the engine room door. Trivia *All four of the Robot Masters featured (Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, and Elec Man) are from the original Mega Man game. *Mega Man uses Elec Man's lightning power to fry Cut Man in this episode. But, in the original game, Cut Man's Rolling Cutter is Elec Man's weakness. *Mega Man apparently "copies" Proto Man's "weapon" to turbo charge his buster. *Bomb Man gets defeated a second time by Cut Man's Rolling Cutter. Coincidentally, years later the Rolling Cutter became his weakness in Mega Man Powered Up. *During the battle between Bomb Man and Guts Man, Guts Man gets blown up by Bomb Man’s bomb, a reference to his weakness in the original game the Hyper Bomb. Gallery Mega Man kicks Proto Man.png Snapshot - 1.png ---- << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> ---- Category:Mega Man cartoon episodes